


If I could spare his life, If I could trade his life for mine

by RandyQueen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex makes a deal, But a lot of them are, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Philip Hamilton Lives, okay not everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Alex found a way to save his son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bugging me since I listened to 'It's Quiet Uptown' and thought about Supernatural at the same time and then this was born. Hope you enjoy.

“Mr. Hamilton, what a surprise,” the voice from behind him did not sound surprised at all.

Alex turned around to see a familiar face.

“Burr?” He asked. Was he one of these things?

“No. I'm just using him at the moment.” The calculating look on Burr's face unnerved him.

“What's your name then?”

“The name's Jess.”

Alex took a breath. “I suppose you know why I'm here?”

Jess looked around. “I'm guessing to make a deal, You did summon me; Crossroads and all.”

“What do I have to do?” He asked.

Jess rose a brow. “I assumed you read the requirements?”

“Ten years and then you take my soul.” The thing tutted.

“That's how it usually works. But you're wanted.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Mr. Hamilton, it's simple really,” a smirk grew on Burr's face, “You get three years and instead of the original route, you go the way you would of if you don't go through with this.” Jess clearly knew that Alex wanted.

Alex gritted his teeth. One life for another. It's been a day since his son died. Eliza locked herself in her room. His heart broke when he heard her cries.

“I'll do it.”

“I know.” The thing said.

Alex stood still, waiting. Jess came closer to him.

His eyes closed. Here he was, selling his life away in all the literal sense. He felt breath on his face. His brow furrowed. Wasn’t it supposed to not breathe?

He opened his eyes to see a confused expression on Burr’s face.

“You’ve been claimed,” It said.

“What?”

“Something powerful has claimed your soul,” Jess’s eyes narrowed, “but who?”

“That may have been me.” Alex knew that voice. His eyes widened as he turned to where it came from.

John Laurens stood a few feet away. Alive.

John shrugged. “Not alive, sorry.”

Alex blinked. Did he say that out loud?

“Nope,” John tapped his head, “I can read minds.”

Alex’s mind stopped. Everything has been turned upside down in a matter of hours.

He stepped toward John. “How?”

“Angel,” Jess hissed.

“Demon,” John shot back.

“Guess I have no reason to be here.” Just like that, a cloud of smoke shot from Burr’s mouth. Burr dropped to the ground. Alex paid no mind to the unconscious man.

“John,” he said softly.

“Alex.”

The shock crept on him and he would've hit the ground if John hadn’t caught him. Alex buried his face into John’s neck.

“I missed you,” Alex mumbled, his voice muffled by John’s neck.

“I did too.”

Alex pulled back a few minutes later. “Why did you stop it? I could have gotten my son back.”

“I didn’t mean to claim your soul, it happened not long after I died,” John admitted, his ears a little red.

Alex pushed his anger down. “So I can’t get him back?”

“You still can, only you have to come immediately. No wait time.” John looked down.

Alex felt hope rise. “I’ll do it.”

“I know,” John gave a small smile.

“But first I need to write something down.” John gave him an understanding look.

  


“How does this go?” Alex asked. He finished his letter and now they stood in his office.

“Everything is sealed with,” John paused, his cheeks red, “a kiss.”

Alex chuckled at John. “No need to be embarrassed. Remember the war?”

John’s eyes widened as he stammered for an answer. “I-I- Yes.”

Alex rolled his eyes and pulled John into a kiss. He forgot the feel of John’s lips on his.

When he pulled back he realized that his body lay on the floor. He blinked.

“I know how it feels,” John sympathized. 

Alex grabbed his hand. “Let’s go check on Philip.”

  


Philip was sitting up when they got there. The doctor was reveling in the ‘miracle’, checking over him.

“Where’s my family?” Philip asked.

Alex felt tears rise up. His son was alive.

“I have sent for them,” the doctor answered.

It felt like forever until Eliza walked in. She let out a cry and rushed to hug Philip.

“My son,” she cried, “How?”

“Where’s Dad?” He asked.

Alex’s gut contracted at the look on Eliza’s face. 

“He-He,” she couldn’t get the words out.

Philip seemed to understand. “No.” 

Alex was openly sobbing. John pulled him into his chest.

Eliza pulled back to grab something from her jacket. She revealed the letters Alex wrote them.

Alex couldn’t bear it anymore. “Let’s go.”

John nodded and within a blink, they were gone.

  
  


_ My Dearest Eliza, _

_ I know that you will find this note and my body with it. Do not worry for me, I have made my choice. I chose Philip over myself. I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused you; I have never intended to hurt you with my actions. It was a mistake to lay with the object of your affections. _

_ Perhaps I should explain my situation. From the moment we got home yesterday, I have looked for a way to bring our son back. I found it. I was to make a deal and get three years before I was to leave. My plan was foiled when my deal could not be fulfilled. It had turned out that what I needed to give had been claimed by another.  _

_ You probably are wondering why I still died. I was given another way to bring our son back. Only I was to not have any time. I was to leave a soon as possible. I was able to write the letters before I go. _

_ I have spent most of my life married to you. While we both know the reasons of our marriage, I still loved you. Even if those feelings were platonic. I will forever be grateful for your willingness to carry my children no matter how reluctant we were.  _

_ I express my love to you, Philip, and our other children. I have lived a plentiful life. I only have one request; please do not hold on. Let me go and go on with your life. Take care of our children and not push our friends and family away. _

_ With love, _

_ Alex _

  


_ Dear Philip, _

_ Yesterday, you died. I will not be evasive. You died and I had to fix it. I sold my soul for you. You need not feel guilty. It was my decision. I know that you will feel like you are at fault. It was not. I will be fine, I have friends on the other side that will comfort me. _

_ I have a request for you. I want you to look after your mother. Do not let her get consumed by grief. Please help her with taking care of your siblings. _

_ Farewell. _

_ With love, _

_ Dad _

  
  



End file.
